parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Robin Hood (Aladdin)
jaclyn bachik's movie-spoofs of "Aladdin". It appeared on YouTube on January 19, 2015. Cast: *Aladdin - Robin Hood *Princess Jasmine - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *The Genie - Simba (The Lion King) *Jafar - Hans (Frozen) *Iago - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Abu - Koda (Brother Bear) *The Magic Carpet - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *The Sultan - Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Rajah - Buster (Toy Story 2) *Razoul - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Razoul's Guards - Cactus Cat Gang (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *The Peddler - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Cave of Wonders as Itself *Prince Achmed - Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Gazeem The Thief - Charles Muntz (Up) *Omar The Melon Seller - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Farouk The Apple Seller - Buster (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *Elephant Abu - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Old Man Jafar - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Snake Jafar - Mor'du (Brave) *Genie Jafar - Monstro (Pinocchio) *Woman at the Window - Ms. Ronson (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Shanti (The Jungle Book), Megara (Hercules) & Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Roxanne (A Goofy Movie), Tanya (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) & Sasha (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Necklace Man and Woman - The Milkman (The Aristocats) & Nora (Jumanji) *Fat Ugly Lady - Ymza (The Emperor's New Groove) *Two Hungry Children - Young Hathi & Young Winifred (Jungle Cubs) *Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) & Hercules *Pot Seller - Remy (Ratatouille) *Nut Seller - Emile (Ratatouille) *Necklace Seller - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Fish Seller - Mater (Cars) *Boy wanting an Apple - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *"Laddie" Dog Genie - Snoopy (Charlie Brown) *Rabbit Genie - Br'er Rabbit (Song of the South) *Dragon Genie - Smaug (The Hobbit) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Naminé, Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) & Merida (Brave) *Airport Lady Genie - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Sheep Genie - Donald Duck (Disney) *Camel Abu - Dumbo *Horse Abu - Pegasus (Hercules) *Duck Abu - Timon (The Lion King) *Ostrich - Melman (Madagascar) *Turtle Abu - Toby Turtle's Dad (Robin Hood) *Car Abu - Thomas (Thomas & Friends) *Old Man Genie - Mr. Popper (Mr. Popper's Penguins) *Little Boy Genie - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Fat Man Genie - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *75 Golden Camels - Various Giraffes (The Lion King) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Himself *53 Purple Peacocks - Himself *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Himself *Exotic-Type Mammals - Themselves *Leopard Genie - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Goat Genie - James (Thomas & Friends) *Harem Genie - Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Apes (George of the Jungle) *Brass Bands - Elephants from "Robin Hood" *Forty Fakirs - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Cooks and Bakers - Alfredo Linguini (Ratatouille) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Super-Spy Genie - Riku (Kingdom Hearts) *Teacher Genie - Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Table Lamp Genie - SpongeBob SquarePants *Bee Genie - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Submarine Genie - Baymax (with Hiro Hamada as extra) (Big Hero 6) *One of Flamingos - Zazu (The Lion King) *Gigantic Genie - Hellhound (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Rajah as Cub - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Abu as Toy - E.B. (Hop) *Cheerleader Genies - Monkeys from "The Jungle Book" Scenes: *Robin Hood (Aladdin) Part 1 - Arabian Nights *Robin Hood (Aladdin) Part 2 - A Dark Night *Robin Hood (Aladdin) Part 2 - Robin Hood on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Robin Hood (Aladdin) Part 3 - Robin Hood Fights with Prince Grumpy *Robin Hood (Aladdin) Part 4 - Maid Marian's Dream *Robin Hood (Aladdin) Part 5 - Hans and Tod's Conversation/Maid Marian Runs Away *Robin Hood (Aladdin) Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Hans' Evil Plan *Robin Hood (Aladdin) Part 7 - Robin Hood Arrested (Part 1) *Robin Hood (Aladdin) Part 8 - Wreck-It Ralph Arrested (Part 2) *Robin Hood (Aladdin) Part 9 - Wreck-It Ralph Escapes with an Pirate *Robin Hood (Aladdin) Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Robin Hood (Aladdin) Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Robin Hood (Aladdin) Part 12 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Simba (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Robin Hood (Aladdin) Part 13 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Simba (Part 2) *Robin Hood (Aladdin) Part 14 - Tod Upbraids Hans *Robin Hood (Aladdin) Part 15 - Robin Hood's First Wish *Robin Hood (Aladdin) Part 16 - Hans Makes his Move/"Prince Robin" *Robin Hood (Aladdin) Part 17 - Tod Rides on Tigger *Robin Hood (Aladdin) Part 18 - Robin Hood Argues with Simba/Robin Hood Goes to Maid Marian *Robin Hood (Aladdin) Part 19 - Do You Trust Me/A Whole New World *Robin Hood (Aladdin) Part 20 - Robin Hood Almost Spills the Beans/Robin Hood and Maid Marian's Kiss *Robin Hood (Aladdin) Part 21 - Robin Hood Gets Ambushed/Simba Saves Robin Hood's Life *Robin Hood (Aladdin) Part 22 - Hans Gets Exposed *Robin Hood (Aladdin) Part 23 - Hans' Depression/Rabbit Steals the Lamp *Robin Hood (Aladdin) Part 24 - Tod's Announcement/Simba's New Master is Hans *Robin Hood (Aladdin) Part 25 - Hans' Dark Wishes/Prince Robin (Reprise) *Robin Hood (Aladdin) Part 26 - The Ends of the Earth *Robin Hood (Aladdin) Part 27 - Hans Takes Over Agrabah *Robin Hood (Aladdin) Part 28 - Robin Hood vs. Hans (Part 1) *Robin Hood (Aladdin) Part 29 - Robin Hood vs. Hans (Part 2) *Robin Hood (Aladdin) Part 30 - Happy Ending in Agrabah *Robin Hood (Aladdin) Part 31 - End Credits Trailer/Transcript *Robin Hood (Aladdin) Trailer/Transcript Movie used: *Aladdin (1992) Category:Jaclyn Bachik Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies